The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
An agricultural process may be long and complex. An example starts with purchasing seeds and ends with harvesting crops, possibly involving applying fertilizers, pesticide, or fungicide to soil or crops, watering soil, drying grains, and so on. Various costs and revenue may be associated with different layers of an agricultural process. Furthermore, different agricultural processes may be implemented on different fields, further complicating any cost-and-benefit or return-on-investment (“ROI”) analysis for a grower. It would be helpful to enable growers to explore, review, analyze, and/or manipulate cost and revenue data associated with agricultural processes implemented on individual fields or across multiple fields in almost real-time, and ultimately better understand how to improve the overall return on investment.